


Good morning call

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Las mañanas son duras para TaeIl desde que su novio se fue a trabajar a Chicago… pero quizás son menos duras cuando éste lo llama para darle los buenos días.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente tengo como muchos feelings de JohnIl porque son preciosísimos juntos y Johnny es mi amor y TaeIl es mi cosita y… solo espero que os guste porque si sigo hablando aquí me enrollo demasiado.

           Una melodía relajante de pájaros que piaban levemente fue lo que sacó a TaeIl de su profundo sueño, pero todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando alargó su mano y buscó a tientas sobre su almohada su teléfono para apagar su alarma. El chico tenía unos muy malos despertares porque le costaba horrores salir de la cama, a pesar de que sabía que tenía una obligación a la que atender y que debía de salir de ésta y ponerse en marcha. Siempre había sido de aquella forma, desde que tenía memoria había sido así, y en los últimos tiempos sentía muchas menos ganas de levantarse que nunca… a pesar que en los anteriores dos años no había sido de esa forma.

 

           Cuando TaeIl se había mudado junto a su novio tras acabar la universidad sus mañanas eran mucho más dinámicas y el chico no sentía que era una obligación levantarse para estar un rato con él y desayunar antes de irse cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos, pero desde que éste se había ido de su lado hacía ya más de tres meses, TaeIl volvía a odiar las mañanas. Sin embargo, no podía haber hecho nada para que Johnny se hubiera quedado junto a él, su novio había sido destinado a la oficina de Chicago de la multinacional para la que trabajaba porque era el único empleado que tenía los conocimientos suficientes de inglés. Además, por haber aceptado aquel traslado durante seis meses, el chico iba a obtener un buen sueldo y seguramente una promoción dentro de la empresa y TaeIl nunca había querido que tuviera que anteponerlo a él por encima de su carrera profesional.

 

           No obstante, eso no quitaba que lo echara de menos muchísimo y que quisiera que Johnny volviera a despertarlo todas las mañanas llenándolo de besos.

 

           TaeIl suspiró y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar la motivación para levantarse del colchón y comenzar de una buena vez su mañana… pero pasaron unos diez minutos y todavía no había encontrado la voluntad de salir de entre las sábanas.

 

           Repentinamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tono que le tenía asignado a su chico y no tardó en buscar el aparato por la cama hasta encontrarlo y descolgar la video-llamada inmediatamente. Un par de segundos después, ya veía el rostro de Johnny en la pantalla sonriente, con una sudadera que tenía pinta de calentita y en un espacio que TaeIl ya reconocía como el piso que el chico tenía alquilado para el tiempo que pasara en Chicago.

 

           —Buenos días, bello durmiente —lo saludó y TaeIl solo sonrió, todavía algo adormilado, pero mucho más despierto desde que había descolgado la llamada—. ¿Te he despertado?

           —No, ya estaba despierto —le respondió—, solo estaba remoloneando en la cama.

           —No hay que perder las buenas costumbres, ¿verdad? —le comentó, riendo, haciendo que el mayor no pudiera evitar reír con él.

           —Te echo de menos —murmuró—. Sabes que eres la única persona que podía sacarme de la cama a tiempo.

           —Yo también te echo mucho de menos —Johnny hizo un puchero—. No tener a nadie al lado en mi cama a quien despertar es demasiado duro…

           —Ni se te ocurra buscarte un reemplazo —amenazó, medio en serio medio en broma—. Porque tengo muchos rehenes en esta casa y los usaré en tu contra.

           —Jamás se me ocurriría buscarte un reemplazo —le contestó, totalmente sincero—. Si por mí fuera, me pasaría toda mi vida despertándote a besos todas las mañanas, porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

           —Tonto… —murmuró TaeIl, sintiendo que el color rojo comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas, así que se cubrió con las sábanas la mitad de la cara, avergonzado—. Yo también te quiero mucho.

           —Aguanta solo un par de meses más —dijo Johnny, sonriendo de forma encantadora—, ya mismo estaré ahí contigo.

           —Espero que no se me haga muy larga la espera…

           —Se pasará volando —comentó el menor—. Y voy a ir colgando para que te pongas en marcha… no quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo.

           —Okay~

 

           Johnny sonrió y después se despidió de él con la mano antes de colgar la video-llamada, dejando que en la pantalla del móvil de TaeIl ahora hubiera una foto de ambos. El mayor odiaba las mañanas, odiaba salir de la cama cuando podía quedarse dentro remoloneando calentito, pero si Johnny lo llamaba de vez en cuando como había hecho aquel día, quizás comenzara a odiar un poco menos las mañanas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi [este preciosísimo fanart](https://twitter.com/_dtdtl10/status/829815770796347392) y no me pude retener a escribir esto. PD: le pedí permiso a la autora para usar algunos de sus dibujos de esta OTP como inspiración para fics y el permiso me fue concedido, aclaro solo por si acaso.


End file.
